Not Too Different
by ravennerding
Summary: Flinx Comic-Con au, super fluffy with a single curse word so rated t


Incidental

They really had just decided to go to the convention last weekend. It was practically a miracle that they managed to get tickets, Gotham City ComicCon never offers resell ticket but luck or fate they were there. Roy was dressed like some RPG character Wally had never heard of, but he had to admit that the medieval longbow he managed to craft in a red bull induced frenzy Tuesday night suited Roy in a way he just couldn't explain. Richard was a great Daredevil (even thought there was no way he made that on his own, only Alfred could pull out that level of mastery in a few days' time. Standing tall in a fantastic cowboy hat and red poncho, Wally West became Jesse McCree- gunslinging badass that no matter what Roy says, he was fantastic at playing during multiplayer games.

They had been wandering the con for a few hours when Roy and Rich went in for a panel that Wally would have had to leave fifteen minutes in to make it to the panel he wanted to see; to be pragmatic, the three decided they would meet for food after both panels at the front of artist alley, But now, as Wally wandered the halls making his way to the room where the panel was being held, he caught a glance of something bright pink standing against one of the windows of the convention center. She was short, with dark skin and black hair highly contrasted by neon pink strands framing the side of her face. She was holding a scepter that stood taller than her and was leaned casually against the window playing on her phone. Wally checked his watch; he had twenty minutes, and he didn't often get to talk to pretty girls wearing horned helmets often. So up he strode, red poncho flapping in the air conditioning (not so) majestically behind him.

He didn't say anything on approach, not wanting to scare her; but that proved to be a fruitless effort. Right before Wally had the chance to say anything, the girl looked up slightly, let out a small shriek, and jumped back effectively kicking her cup of iced coffee over onto the carpet. "Oh gosh I'm sorry-" Wally reached out to right the toppled drink but she had already dropped to the ground herself and was frantically pulling napkins out of her purse. "No, it's fine really; this happens literally all the time." Her voice was borderline annoyed, but up close Wally couldn't really notice anything other than how pretty she was and the slight smell of rose perfume. He knelt down beside her and started to try and gather the ice cubes from the carpet, "So I'm sorry for the coffee but also for scaring you- believe it or not that's what I was trying to actively avoid." She finished wiping up the coffee and reached out to take the ice from his hands. She looked at him while taking the ice and putting back in the cup for disposal. Her eyes were intense, alight with fire and mischief, but softened by the slight smile on her face. "It's really no big deal, this happens to me so much I should have expected it or something." Wally extended his hand, smiling and said, "So uh, Wally West. And as the cause of death of the last one, I'd ask you allow me to buy you another coffee." She hesitated, but took his hand and shook it, "Jayati, but my friends call me Jinx."

Wally decided very shortly after offering that skipping out on that panel was a fantastic decision. Jinx had an absolutely wicked sense of humor and always had a stinging sarcastic remark. He learned that she had come to the con with some people she knew from school, but they pretty much ditched her in favor of wreaking havoc among other con-goers. "I'm not even really friends with them," she had mentioned off-handedly, "but we're in a special cohort at school together, so I figured I at least try to make it work out."

"So why Loki?" he had asked in between bites of a scone once they sat down in the main atrium of the convention center. "Got a thing for bad boys?" Jinx stirred her coffee and rolled her eyes, "It's actually quite the opposite." She said with a small smirk. "Oh so you're the biggest and baddest right?" he laughed and wiggled his fingers in her direction, "the helmet and boots must help." Jinx choked on her coffee, but she was smiling when her hand moved away. She crossed her legs, making show of her leather platform boots and flicked her hair over her shoulder, "Oh yeah?" she challenged, "What makes that so unbelievable?" Wally smiled good naturedly "Well I don't know," he responded, "but I think it might be why you like him so much." Jinx's eyes narrowed slightly, "And why do you think that is?" talking before taking a long sip of her coffee. He took a breath and reasoned; "Well I think you and he are alike in the way that you have a cool, dangerous, aloof mystique you like to carry." "Well of course," Jinx moved closer to the middle of the table, "that-"

"But,"

Wally moved closer, so close Jinx could smell the blueberry of the scones he had been eating. " I think that it is, for the most part an act. You act that way because you think it's what people expect of you at this point, but with a little bit of prodding- you're just as good or better than anyone else."

Neither of them moved for a second, teasing tone gone from what was a light-hearted conversation. Jinx's eyes were unwavering and wide, her breathing just a little bit shallower than before. Wally sat back in his chair, popped another scone in his mouth, and mumbled out "Just a little misunderstood I think."

Somehow, he made it back on time. Roy and Richard were paying attention to something on Roy's phone and didn't notice Wally coming up aside them. "Hey guys, didn't keep you waiting did I?" Wally jested as he bumped shoulders with Rich. "Nah, we were just looking at the convention map while we waited." Richard looked over to Roy, "Plus Roy got to shoot his bow."

"I am all in all, surprised it fired." Roy interjected still looking at the map.

Richard turned back to Wally and bumped his shoulder back against him, "What about you? That little excursion worth your time?"

Wally's face flushed slightly, and the phone in his pocket buzzed with a notification.

"Meet for coffee again next week?" – JJ


End file.
